Farmers or people living in the suburbs or countryside often keep fierce dogs to protect their home and domestic animals from thieves. The dogs generally have to be secured in cages so as not to suddenly attack a visitor, and bite him or worse. The cages would then have to be opened manually to let the dogs our. If the cages are located quite far from their owners' houses, the dogs cannot be released quickly from the cages.